Public Bboard 2009
'Back to Main Wiki ' Word from Prime Fri Jan 09 Discordia Emailed Prime. He says he's sorry for not being around but its' been 'frigging busy', and he will be on this weekend. He is excited to hear about all the new chars though ("Friggin A' was his words) so yay. Disc Drama Mon Jan 26 Nebula We need more drama IC and less OOC! Uss Kittyhawk Thu Jan 29 Shark http://zypherion.deviantart.com/favourites/#Kittyhawk-collection I just posted the photos into a collection on my deviantart site. These photos I took today of the USS Kittyhawk who will be decommissioned on the 31st here in Bremerton Washington. I only live 30 minutes drive from there. My Dad, who served aboard her from 1962 to 1966, had the family go on the tour with him. Saw a lot of stuff there but was selective about the photos I took. 48 years is a long time, let us hope they don't have to take her out of mothballs like they did the Missouri some years back. Attack on Crystal City Sat Feb 07 Nebula I'd totally forgotten that I had a log of this, and two weeks late, here it is: http://transformers.rpg-works.net/tfdd/attack-on-crystal-city.html. New Megatron Mon Feb 09 Megatron All right. I'm a new Megatron and not a temp. I'm also new to the mush so go a bit easy on me. However, I will do my best to provide enjoyable plots...and maybe even a few funny ones. Re: My Sporaticness Wed Feb 18 Optimus Prime I've pretty much just finished moving, and at the time of this posting, am still struggling with getting the futon to behave. I have another trip ahead of me; visiting my Grandma back in Cali. I should start for said trip at the end of the week. It shouldn't take too long, but, I make no promises about my online time until the end of the month. Apologies to all. >< ::::::::::Optimus Prime ::::::::::Autobot Leader Apollo Mon Mar 02 Apollo I am going to have to step down as the Coder here. There is a lot going on in my RL at the moment, and I cannot devote enough time to coding here. Sorry. Good Luck all. Apollo I'm BAaaaaaack! Mon Mar 09 Apollo This is your friendly, neighborhood Coding..... umm... Ok, so it breaks down there, Coding-Man is not as cool as Spiderman.... But anyways, as the title says, I am back... Athena and I will work together to get all the coded bells and whistles working. +info And you! Mon Mar 16 Nannar Is there something about your character you think might be a little more well known? Are there special notes you'd like to make about you're RP preferences. All can be done in +info. Just take a look at +help +info and +help +info-setup. If you have any questions pertaining to it, just give a shout out. Units of Time! Tue Mar 17 Nannar Found a listing for units of time in Transformers, have fun all. http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Units_of_time IMPORTANT DATE TO REMEMBER! Sat Mar 21 Psykeout Tomorrow, March 22nd is International Goof-Off Day. Please show your pride for this day by goofing off as much as humanly possible. Thank you for your cooperation. -Psyko. Cubicron Territories Thu Mar 26 Nannar So that folks know, should they venture into the depths. Cubicron is run by several gangs in many of its parts, and one part of the territory is patrolled and maintained by a certain cop bot who keeps out the riff raff. Divisions are per gang, mafia, or other. If new OCs appear and take up the reigns as mafia, gangs, etc, in Cubicron. PLEASE contact me, there is also an object in the main OOC room with info pertaining to this. Territory is marked starting from the top level of Cubicron, and moves down following the map. Player Characters who control territory have their name marked in color. The Buffer Zone: The law in The Buffer Zone is maintained by Metro-X, the area is also known simply as Cubicron -- Level 1. It isn't false law, or a thin veil for other activity. He is an honest cop, and works for the people. A form of deputized militia of combat capable mechanism form a sort of neighborhood watch and patrol. They've been unified and given a visible leader to stand behind. Crime is becoming less and less apparent in The Buffer Zone, but gangs from the lower levels of Cubicron City make forays to try and oust the Lawbot. Lifeline is also a force to be reckoned with, though she lacks in combat ability, her skill at repair and her honest treatment of Cubicronians who approach her for repairs has earned her a great deal of respect. Many would rise up to attack mechanisms attempting to threaten the doctor, and it is widely acknowledged, by law abider and criminal alike, that the area around her repair bay is a neutral zone, often used as a meeting spot for peace treaties, or truces, for fear of losing access to the skilled doctor if they were to violate her rule. The Maulers: Territory is the Cubicron Suburbs, The Maulers are made up of thugs, toughs, and gladiators who have escaped from Polyhex. They are particularly violent, and have little patience for attempts to invade their territory. They primarily extort mechanisms for energon, and energon credits. Mugging, home invasion, and armed robbery is another favorite pastime. Double Entendre Organization: DEO runs the Shopping District, and the Entry Ramps of Cubicron. Extortionism and 'toll roads' are their chief source of income. They have connections to the Cubicron Government, and also run energon siphoning rackets as added 'income' to their operation. They regularly have problems with the Maulers to the west, and act as an unintentional stopgap to keep them from rampaging on a regular basis. Overseer: Holding the Eastern Barrens and Cubistadium, Overseer runs his cartel tightly. Using the roving gangs as foot soldiers without being visibly in control of them, and even allowing them to name themselves, treating their 'gang titles' as squad names like a general watching over an army. Cubistadium, despite the gangs under Overseer that regularly brawl over who controls what part, is used to deal with 'problems' of the Mafioso. He keeps his presence there to a minimum, peeking in only when he needs to guide his soldiers in the right direction, rather than at each other. No Mech's Land: No Mech's Land is an entity of its own kind. No gangs hold control over it, savage, maniacal, and murderous femmes and mechs dwell here. No one knows why they congregate so, but no one has been able to house them. No Mech's Land is dangerous to everyone, and gang presences here are regularly to keep the lunatics from seeping over into their borders. The People's Watch: The tumbled down Former Residential District is maintained by the TPW, claiming that it is a conglomeration of civilians seeking to keep the crime away, TPW is led by the charismatic femme Boria. Having escaped slavery in a now defunct mafia, she used the time spent as a servant to pick up lessons in how to lead. Her two main problems though: the medical zones to the west, and No Mech's Land to the east. Doctor Gear-Klink: Things are bad enough in the Medical District, with the hack doctors who practically run chop shops out of their claimed service bays. But Dr. Gear-Klink is the leading force. Stronger, smarter, and crazy enough to cow the others, he demands tribute in parts regularly, and those who refuse, or can't make payment, often end up as 'donors' to his own supply cache. The Black Market: The Industrial and Factory zones of Cubicron rest under the thumb of Bigshot. Confidant in his control, chopped repair parts kits come out of the factories, as do legitimate items of the same kind. Cybertronian narcotics also come out of the factory zones, namely Syk, though it has not been successfully traced back to the Black Market by law enforcement... if it becomes too much of a problem then The Black Market may find themselves in trouble with the corrupt politicians as well as the legitimate ones. The industrial zone produces weapons, illegal and otherwise, supplied with licenses purchased from pocketed officials to keep up appearances, but illegal mods do sneak under the radar. The Cubicron Government Council: Holding, by far, the largest single recognized territory in Cubicron. Stretching from Shattersteel Prison on its furthest west, to the Energon Storage Sector on the eastern edge. The Council of Cubicron, led by Iudex Imperatrix, is a rats nest of back stabbers, plotters, schemers, gang puppets, and honest mechs and femmes trying to get things back to the way they once were. Iudex is a mixed bag, she owes favors to some of the gangs, but she keeps from being firmly placed in their pockets by her own guile. She holds many of the other nine council members to heel, by her ability to negotiate with Militia Commander Mach Six and maintain him as the leader of the Government Zone's paramilitary. Entry to the Government zone is highly restricted, with armed guards and constructed walls to hold out the riff raff while enforcing a lock system to check entrants for possible threats. Cubicron Tower itself has become a fortress, from which Iudex Imperatrix looks over all with a calculating optic. Crystal City Council Mon Mar 30 Nannar Hierophant of Crystal City Solarix Standing as the ultimate voice of power in Crystal City, Solarix has control of the speaking floor, veto, and passing power amongst the council as he is often the deciding vote should there be a possible tie amongst the council members. Alongside his duties as Hierophant, and supreme leader of Crystal City, Solarix also commands the Crystal Guard, and is the highest ranked speaker for the Temple of Primus. Ruling with an even hand, he is known to become stern only when it is needed, and has enjoyed the love of the people for the centuries he has commanded. With power to force the council towards his own decisions, he prefers to allow for democracy, unless times demand emergency action lest the city fall to destruction. Department Of Energy Adjutant Computare Ponere The Department of Energy handles all dealings in Energon for Crystal City. From locating possible harvesting locations, what types of facility are to be used to acquire energon, city distribution, and energon rationing. Adjutant Computare Ponere rules his department with an iron fist. Extreme in his regards to managing the 'books', and thorough in what amounts are traveling where. Computare covets the position Solarix holds as Hierophant of Crystal City, regularly voicing suggestions at council meetings for application of the Crysguard for more aggressive action to gain more fruitful pastures to further swell the city's coffers. In contradiction he is loathe to provide more than what would be needed for a given operation, attempting to balance energon use to exact amounts. Part of this is said to be because of his interests in hoarding the energon supplies for himself. Department of Transit Adjutant Bellaport The Department of Transit maintains travel throughout Crystal City, and for the Crysguard. Regularly she chafes at the skinflint tactics of Adjutant Computare Ponere, demanding at every council meeting that more power is needed to fund the transit systems. Employing hundreds of Crystal City Citizens with alt-modes capable of carrying Cybertronians incapable of long distance travel themselves, or for transformers to function as medical transport units. Special considerations are also worked, for transformers to be combat modded for the Crysguard to act as troop transport and medivac personnel. Department of Health Adjutant Docstrix The duties of the Department of Health are hard to mistake. Handling all military and civilian medical services for Crystal City. Adjutant Docstrix works close in hand with Adjutant Bellaport to ensure medical transport and medivac personnel are qualified for at least basic field repair services before allowing a grant of license to perform. Her pacifistic nature often grinds against the senses of Adjutant Battle Titan, who regularly demands that Cybertronians she clears for action as combat medics and medivac should be turned over to his department, so that they can be given more extensive combat training. Docstrix also often voices concerns to Hierophant Solarix in consideration to the outward activity of the Crysguard, siding with Adjutant Magis Laboriosus that regular skirmishes lead to shortages in repair parts and fresh equipment. Department of Labor Adjutant Magis Laboriosus The Department of Labor handles all issues pertaining to Trade, Marketing, Factory, Industrial, and General Labor services within Crystal City. Headed by the aging femme known as Magis Laboriosus, the regular demands, and concern, of the Adjutant is to have Hierophant Solarix enforce requisition from the Department of Energy to expand spending budgets, and to expand employee roster limits. More than any other department, Adjutant Magis makes the most requests, also, for the outward expansion of Crystal City. Either by claiming more territory and expanding its dome, or by building deeper into the Cybertronian Underground. Another regular opponent of Adjutant Battle Titan, Magis Laboriosus voices many complaints against conscription expansions that are suggested, claiming that it will only deplete employee rosters of valuable laborers. Department of The Interior Adjutant Organum Intelligere Maintaining Crystal City's infrastructure of Protoform Fabrication, Judicial Services, Housing, and the Treasury, Adjutant Organum often works side by side with Adjutants Computare and Magis. Being the machine that is most capable of vetoing Adjutant Computare's proposed Energon budgets. Employing lawyers and judges to deal with criminals taken in by the CrysGuard, as well as finding proper billeting for all new, current, and displaced members of the city population. Another coveter of Solarix's position as the Hierophant of Crystal City, seeing the old mechanism as a roadblock for furthering his own seat of power within the domed city. Department of Military Affairs Adjutant Battle Titan Battle Titan is the mailed fist of the Crystal City Council. Though he commands no power amongst the Crysguard, he is respected for being a long serving veteran, having been forced to hang up his blaster cannons in exchange for paperwork and bureaucracy. Handling the maintenance demands of the Guardian force, he is regularly at odds with Adjutant Doctrix due to his demands levied onto the Department of Health. Head butting between Battle Titan and Adjutants Computare Ponere and Magis Laboriosus is regular, though for him it is less their own complaints, and more that he feels more factories should be transferred to his command to further the weapon and armor production for new and current Crysguard. Though seeking no seat higher than he has, he does often voice that command of the Crysguard should be taken from Solarix, and transferred directly to his command, as he is the Adjutant of Military Affairs. Department of Foreign Affairs Adjutant Ambactus Observare Handling all things dealing in Immigration, Emigration, and Foreign relations, Adjutant Ambactus is the least vocal of all the council members. Cunning, sly, and resourceful, as any politician who deals with the outside should be, he only raises a voice in the council when concerned about the number of migrants coming in or out of Crystal City. Supporting Battle Titan's regular suggestions of tightening regulations on either front, to keep out rabble, and keep in mechanisms useful to the city as a whole. Upgrade Apps Tue Mar 31 Nannar While we await the eventual implementation of the +train/+teach code, and other such things for experience point expenditures. Fill out these questions, and @mail them to Nannar (For setting up scenage for upgrades) Annubis (Head Charstaff) and Discordia (Head Admin/Charstaff). Normally, applying for an XP advancement without a PC for a Trainer isn’t suggested. BUT if you need, you are not stuck if you cannot find someone to RP it with. Answer these questions thoroughly, and to the best of your ability, as they will determine your approval for advancement. 1: What is the upgrade you are looking for? 2:Why do you not have a PC for a trainer? (This could be because the upgrade you want, PCs you know of do not have the hardware/software for it): 3: How do you intend to get this upgrade? (IE: Seeking an NPC trainer, 'teaching self' in field use, these are functional examples but should be expanded on for an upgrade app): 4:For Attributes and Software, what is your current level in the attribute to be upgraded? Addendum to Upgrade Apps Wed Apr 01 Discordia Justification for the upgrade is also required. We would eye any medics trying to buy cannon, or any soft hearted chars buying interrogation, so remember to make your upgrades fit your character! Incentives of DOOM! Tue Apr 07 Nannar Incentive bonuses have been expanded upon! Have friends who like transformers? Have friends who would like to play a transformer? I am still offering XP for players who recruit new members to the game. But to be fair, there is -no- faction limit. Decepticon, Neutral, Autobot, Crystal City? BRING IT OOOOOONNNNN! If you bring a person on, let me -Nannar- know about it. Tell me who their character is. I have access to know the date they're approved for the grid. I will mark the day, I will keep track of it, and even send you: the recruiter, the dates on which you shall receive an XP point for recruiting. Every 30 days that the friend you recruit gets active - you get 1 xp. And that will be paid to you for 3 months. Heck, depending on how active they are in the game during that time, I may just throw them an XP as well, to say 'Thank you' for being active in the game and helping continue the story! Other rewards for you recruiting: I will put priority on Personal Plots, and/or Plot Suggestions from the Recruiter and Recruited (naturally I can't overshadow current plots happening at the time, but your personal stuff takes a top slot in the Personal/Spotlight TPs I run) If wanted I will make vested attempts at sketches of your character done by myself, (examples of my work are at: http://mr-rathburn.deviantart.com) or hit up my close friend Dicky, who I need to place artwork of online for examples. I'm here for you guys, if you wanna help out with aiding in the expanded RP and fleshing out of this game then I am -extra- here for you guys. :) Now get out there and RP! War Season! Wed Apr 15 Discordia Annie The Blind Archer has been called up for duty to fight for either Beauty and Grace, or Brawn and Power in the SCA, and will be travelling to the far Barony of Borealis (Edmonton, AB, Canada) to shoot for who REALLY is the power behind the crown! Thus, she will be gone from Friday morning to Sunday evening this weekend. The other staffers will be in charge. Have fun, don’t burn anything without me. Back! Mon Apr 20 Discordia And bad within certain preset parameters. I'm a little more refreshed now and though my weekends are still booked, expect to see more activity from me to get this place hopping! Anyone and everyone is welcome to bring concerns to me about the game or suggestions - remember we love hearing from you! Timezones Tue Apr 21 Shark Let's make this clear to stop the conversion confusion for TP announcements. PST is the earliest time zone for the US and Canada. Then comes MST. Then CST. Then EST. So when Disco says 8:30 MST, she really means 10:30 EST, which in turn means 7:30 PST and 9:30 CST. Got it? - Mr. Jaws Err... Timezones Tue Apr 21 Discordia My bad. I was always terrible at time zone conversions. That and chess. Shark is correct. I R Ill Mon Apr 27 Nannar I've been hill. Missed some work today, likely in bed before my usual times. I'll try to do plot-ey things as they occur, just need folks to be on for some of 'em. But either way, if I seem a little slow it's the medicine. Hopefully I'll be well soon. Farewell Sun Jun 21 Ironhide Well folks, with my approval to play as Optimus Prime, it looks like my time as Ironhide will be coming to an end. I'd like to thank everyone who made my tenure as the Big Red Machine so enjoyable; without all of you playing the game with me, I'd just be playing with myself. And that just sounds.... dirty. Anyway, thanks again, I've had a blast, and keep on doing your thing, guys. This MUSH is one of the best I've participated in, and I'm honored to be able to serve the MUSH in a bigger capacity as the Autobot faction head. That being said.... Sun Jun 21 Optimus Prime I'm your new Optimus Prime. I'm happy to continue any storyline that the last Prime wasn't able to finish, very palatable to new ideas and plots, and looking forward to getting things rolling on the Autobot side once again. Please do not hesitate to contact me for any reason. I intend to be proactive with the character, but your participation and support will be much appreciated. I've already got a few plot ideas that I'd like to implement, and I'll be rolling those out over the next several months. Let's work together to make this MUSH the best it can be. ::::::::::Optimus Prime ::::::::::Autobot Leader Seeking TP Staff! Tue Jun 30 Nannar I, and Disco, are looking for a secondary TP staffer. Should you wish to have the job, send word to me and Disco. Even if you don't want to create plots, an additional hand would be helpful, even if for only running scenes for plots. Punch and pie... Tesla Day! Fri Jul 10 Electra Yes, today is Tesla Day. If you're interested, take a look-see at Google's homepage. Looks pretty cool. -=ZAP=- Transformer Art of mine Sun Jul 19 Discordia I found these from years ago. I forget when I did them.... http://i87.photobucket.com/albums/k145/horsetuna/dracobot1.jpg http://i87.photobucket.com/albums/k145/horsetuna/dracobot2.jpg http://i87.photobucket.com/albums/k145/horsetuna/dracobot3.jpg I have robot modes and one other dracobot somewhere. gotta find them Re: Prime Wed Aug 19 Ironhide It's true, I'm giving up the Matrix and going back to the character I know best. I don't think I'm really able to put in the requisite time that a faction head deserves, and besides, Ironhide is a better fit for me. Prime feels like a job instead of a pastime, and since Disco REFUSES to pay me, it's time to step aside. I'll still be running Optimus until someone steps up to the task. So I guess for now I'll be playing the role of Peter Cullen. ---- Not be returning at this time. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards